herosoulfandomcom-20200215-history
Devin Torrez
Devin Torrez '''is the main protagonist of Hero Soul. A student at the Cadet Division, he also is a Hero. Though originally born a mythical creature, Devin didn't unlock any of his powers until his encounter with the Alpha Werewolf and later joins the Cadet Division. Snapshot 1 (8-24-2012 1-16 PM) (1).png Personality Devin is rather cocky, outgoing, energetic and childlike, yet also mature enough for an 9-year-old to help his mother take care for his baby sister. He also worships heroes and is often extremely impatient and impulsive. Devin possessed an inclination toward recklessness, to the point of jumping into situations without forethought—a trait which often left him in mortal danger. As Moose, Devin still evinces a childlike personality, while still being a bit of a bragger. Devin is also girl-crazy, commonly slipping innuendos and flirtatious remarks toward any attractive woman in his vicinity, regardless of age. Also one major note is that Devin is usually always starving and will usually want to ask for food. He is also kind hearted and a bit shy. Usually he tries to prevent situations involved with fighting with his friends, which he cherishes each and every one. Appearance Devin is a 14 year old boy with brown eyes and black curly hair. During his Junior High School days, he was initially very skinny, gaining an array of well-developed abdominal muscles after the dna of werewolf traveled through him. His costume has pads on it and has a lightning bolt down his body also with gloves and knee level boots. He has a hoodie but when put on, it forms into a fully covered mask. In his Wolf form, he has brown-black fur, is very large, and a neck band with the color design of his suit. His suit also has camouflage mode. Powers and abilities * '''Superhuman Strength: From being a mythical creature, Devin has extremely great physical strength. He can easily lift heavy things and scratch metal with his claws and teeth. * Superhuman speed: Devin is able to utilize incredible super speed akin to that possessed by the Flash and Quicksilver. He can also create wind funnels and is capable of speaking incredibly fast and detecting things that move too fast for the normal human being to observe. His power causes him to generate an aura of blue, white and transparent energy currents and mist-like shapes, much like fire or wind, leaving behind a trail of it as he runs. * Molecular vibration: Devin can vibrate his molecules at a high enough frequency that he can phase through objects and escape from restraints. * Phasing: Devin can phase in and out of wolf form. With practice and skill, one can morph faster and with more efficiency, with Devin being the one exception, being able to phase in mid-jump. Though phasing can be controlled, anger can easily cause the individual to phase by accident. * Razor Sharp Claws: Devin has razor sharp claws that he can use to fight. He utilized this ability to tear apart rocks. * Razor Sharp Teeth: Devin can use his teeth. * Natural enhancements: Devin has superhuman strength in both wolf and human form, though he is at his peak only while in wolf form. In wolf form he is notably faster than anything else, but still not nearly as fast as he is in his human form. Before phasing, the human form will build up their muscles naturally and will be ready for the first time they phase. * Superhuman Senses: Devin uses this ability to feel danger around him. He utilizes this ability often to sense the danger of an incoming villain. * Superhuman Reflexes: Devin's reflexes are razor sharp compared to that of a normal human. * Regeneration: Devin has a powerful regenerative healing factor. This allows him to heal at an abnormal rate, faster than any human being can. The extent of this regeneration is verwerful, to the point that Devin comments that even a bullet through his temple wouldn't be enough to kill him. Small cuts and minor injuries heal within seconds while larger, more damaging injuries, such as broken bones, blood loss, and vampire venom infection seem to heal within minutes. * Telepathy: Only works within the pack, Devin can speak with other members of his pack telepathically and hear their thoughts. * Delayed aging: He cannot start aging until a solid period of time without phasing goes by. It is unknown the exact length of time, only it would be very difficult because phasing is instinctual. * High body temperature: He has a constant body temperature of about 110° degrees to withstand severe cold weather. This high body heat also allows him to survive in very hot weather, making it hard for their bodies to overheat. * Alpha voice: Devin's true power as Alpha comes from his pack, which grants him total control over it: therefore he can force his followers to obey his orders against their will. Jacob never uses his voice to force his teammates to do something against their will, though he has the power and it is even stronger than Sam's voice. Category:Templates